jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Edmontosaurus
|diet = Herbivore |length = 12-13 meters (40-43 ft) |weight = 5 tons (10,000 lbs) |range = Isla Sorna Isla Nublar (formerly; extinct)Official Dinosaur Protection Group Website ("Reports") |birth type = Egg |film = (Cut and Website) |adventures = Jurassic Park Adventures: Prey |game = The Lost World: Jurassic Park Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Jurassic Park: Explorer Jurassic World: Evolution |image_caption = An Edmontosaurus from Jurassic World}} Edmontosaurus was a large herbivorous dinosaur that lived during the Late Cretaceous period. Its name means "Edmonton lizard" after the location of its discovery (Edmonton, , ). It has two junior synonyms, Anatosaurus and Anatotitan. Edmontosaurus is part of the Hadrosauridae, or duckbill family of dinosaurs, who are known for their amazing teeth - or as paleontologists call it, their "dental battery". On each side of the jaw are three rows of sixty or more perfectly interlocking teeth - that's 720 per mouth, compared to thirty-two in an adult human! Not only did Edmontosaurus have a lot of teeth, but when one fell out, another from inside its jaw would take its place! Teeth like these are called "evergrowing".Dinosaur Field Guide, page 38. Edmontosaurus ate plants and had to be on constant alert for predators such as Tyrannosaurus and Albertosaurus. Edmontosaurus could not outrun any of the meat-eaters and had to rely on outmaneuvering them - like a crafty football player - and traveling in large herds, where there was safety in numbers. Movies= Story Creation Edmontosaurus was created on Isla Sorna for the original park. Four of them were on Isla Sorna and released into the wild when a hurricane struck the island. It is unknown what happened to these individuals, as none were seen during the 1997 incident on Sorna. Jurassic World Edmontosaurus was created by InGen for Masrani Global Corporation's new dinosaur park Jurassic World. The Edmontosaurus clones oddly didn't have the fleshy comb on their heads like one of the original species, Edmontosaurus regalis, had. It could also be because the species are based on the species Edmontosaurus annectens, which is not known to have a comb. These clones had a tan body with dark brown stripes, a white tail covered in brown stripes, a lime green head with red crests above their eyes and yellow mouth end. Edmontosaurus lived in the Gallimimus Valley.jurassicworld.com - Edmontosaurus (Febuary 25, 2015) Retrieved from http://www.jurassicworld.com/dinosaurs/edmontosaurus/ ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom ''Edmontosaurus fell back into extinction after the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015.Official Dinosaur Protection Group Website ("Reports") A skeleton of Edmontosaurus was seen in the Lockwood Manor for . Gallery Edmontosaurus-info-graphic.png Edmontosaurus-header-icon.png|Jurassic World Edmontosaurus logo Kosmoceratops In Film.png|''Edmontosaurus'' in . Kosmoceratops Skeleton JP.jpg|''Edmontosaurus'' on a poster for . |-|JPA= Story A hadrosaur that Simon Tunney identified as Edmontosaurus was one of the many dinosaurs that are created on Isla Sorna by InGen for Jurassic Park that became while on the island after InGen abandoned it. The hadrosaur breifly encountered Simon and his group the night they arrived on Isla Sorna and was the first dinosaur the group saw. Afterward, the Edmontosaurus went back the direction it had came from. The group subsequently witnessed a smaller animal similar to the hadrosaur (possibiliy a juvenile) but Simon's group quicly left the area when this smaller hadrosaur was attacked by Velociraptors.Jurassic Park Adventures: Prey, pp. 48-53. |-|Games= ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' (arcade) Edmontosaurus is seen shortly in Level 2 of ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' arcade game. It can either be seen with herds of Gallimimus or grazing on grass with Parasaurolophus or others of its kind. Vlcsnap-2012-01-12-14h03m58s110.png ''Jurassic Park III: Park Builder ''Edmontosaurus is one of the Herbivores that can be created in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. EdmontosaurusParkBuilder.jpg|''Edmontosaurus'' from Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. ''Jurassic Park: Explorer ''Edmontosaurus is one of the dinosaurs that can be collected in Jurassic Park: Explorer. ''Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis'' see Edmontosaurus/Operation Genesis Edmontosaurus is a 3-star large herbivore featured in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. They live around wetland/grasslands in large herds and serve as one of the main food sources for Tyrannosaurus rex. Like the other hadrosaurs, they have a unique vocalization, a low hooting sound. Its DNA is found along with the Pachycephalosaurus and the Triceratops in the Hell Creek formation. When its DNA is completed to 100% the Edmontosaurus will live until 6 years. Edmontosaurus can also live in harmony with any herbivore, especially with the other hadrosaurs. Edmontosaurus.jpg Jurassic Park: Builder see Edmontosaurus/Builder Edmontosaurus is one of the available dinosaurs in the IOS application, Jurassic Park: Builder. Edmontosaurus JPbuilder.jpg|Level 1-5 Edmontosaurus Edmontosaurus.png|Level 5-10 Edmontosaurus Jurassic-Park-Builder-Edmontosaurus-Evolution-2-Baby-300x155.png|Level 11 Edmontosaurus Jurassic-Park-Builder-Edmontosaurus-Evolution-2-Adult-300x150.png|Level 15 Edmontosaurus Jurassic-Park-Builder-Edmontosaurus-Evolution-3-Baby-300x145.png|Level 21 Edmontosaurus Jurassic-Park-Builder-Edmontosaurus-Evolution-3-Adult-300x148.png|Level 25 Edmontosaurus Level_40_Edmontosaurus.png|Level 40 Edmontosaurus Jurassic Park Builder Edmontosaurus Battle Final Evolution.jpg Jurassic Park Builder - Edomontosaurus.jpg Jurassic Park Builder Dinosaurs Feature Battles Edmontosaurus.jpg Jurassic-Park-Builder-Edmontosaurus-Dinosaur.png Jurassic-Park-Builder-Edmontosaurus-Screen.png ''Jurassic World: Evolution ''Edmontosaurus was one of the dinosaurs confirmed to be in Jurassic World: Evolution, according to the second in-game trailer. It looks almost exactly as the Jurassic World website version, with one difference in the game version, as it has a yellow crest on its head. Screenshot_2017-12-23_at_11.24.11_AM.png Screenshot_2017-12-23_at_11.24.13_AM.png 79393E89-4D5A-479E-BF53-68C5636BD381.jpeg |-|Comics= Comics under construction EdmontosaurusToppsComix.jpg|''Edmontosaurus'' from Topps comics. (Image courtesy of Jurassic Park Legacy) Anatotitan.jpg |''Anatotitan'' from the Jurassic Park Institute. A synonym for Edmontosaurus. Dc_card_anatos.jpg|''Anatosaurus'' from the Jurassic Park Institute. A synonym for Edmontosaurus. Dc_card_edmon_big.jpg|''Edmontosaurus'' from the Jurassic Park Institute. Behind the scenes A hadrosaur skull can be seen among the pile of bones in the Tyrannosaurus rex nest in . Jurassic Park Legacy members long concluded that it belonged to the genus Anatotitan, which is now classified as .[http://www.jplegacy.org/jpencyclopedia/?p=577 JPEncyclopedia, Anatotitan copei (?) (S/F). Information retrieved at 2012-06-21.] It is unknown if Edmontosaurus was on Isla Sorna or was even recreated by InGen before Jurassic World in the Movie canon. In the , Edmontosaurus was to appear in the film living alongside a mixed herd of Parasaurolophus. This herd was to be viewed in an earlier version of the Gondola Lift.davelowerystoryboards - Jurassic World (July 31, 2015) Retrieved from http://dlstoryboards.blogspot.com/2015/07/jurassic-world_31.html References Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Creatures Category:Jurassic Park: Builder dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World dinosaurs Category:Hadrosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Dinosaurs Discovered in the 1910s Category:Late Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Animals that begin with E Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom dinosaurs Category:Holoscape Animals Category:Jurassic World: Evolution dinosaurs